1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe joint apparatus, which can absorb eccentric state between a pair of pipes and couple joint members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a pipe joint having a pair of joint members comprising a socket and a plug. As a pipe joint, there is often used the arrangement in which one joint member is coupled to a fixing pipe fixed to a wall surface and the other joint member, which is connected to the pipe on a non-fixing side, is inserted into the joint member.
This arrangement can be similarly used in a case in which a pipe joint having a large diameter is used in the connection of pipes having a large diameter. For example, as one example, there is disclosed a pipe joint for coupling pipes having a large diameter in Published Examined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 1-42711. The joint member on the fixing side is supported by a support member movable in a radial direction. A flange, which is provided in an outer peripheral surface portion of the joint member, and the support member are coupled to each other by a support rod through a pair of spherical pairs, which are back and forth, and a spring. Also, there is shown the structure in which the other joint member is spherical in a form of a spherical joint.
According to the above well-known pipe joint, even if mutual axes of both joint members to be coupled are slightly shifted, the shift is corrected by the joint member on the fixing side, so that both axes can be consistent with each other. Due to this, both joint members are completely coupled to each other, thereby making possible to prevent leakage of fluid and breakage of the joint members.
However, in the well-known technique, the collar portion is provided in the outer peripheral portion of the joint member and the collar portion is used to be coupled to the support member. Due to this, there is a problem in that the pipe joint having a large diameter is further large sized. Also, according to the well-known technique, when the axes of both joint members to be coupled is slightly shifted or crossed at a small angle, the shift can be relatively easily corrected. However, if the shift of both axes of these joint members is enlarged or the crossed axes angle is enlarged, there is a problem that the joint becomes difficult to be performed. Also, in a case where a plurality of the pipe joints, whose joint position is shifted in the direction of the axis, is connected at the same time, it is necessary to adjust the deflection in the direction of the axis at the time of joint. However, in the well-known technique, there is a problem in that such an adjustment can not be performed.